Email “signatures” provide a quick and convenient means to automatically append text to the end of an email. Typically, when an email program's signature feature is enabled, the email program will automatically append the user's signature to the email text, eliminating any need for the user to type the signature text. Many email programs will automatically append signatures before transmission. Typically, users can activate an email program's signature feature by providing signature text and turning on a signature setting (e.g., in a graphical user interface). Signature text often includes the email sender's contact information, legal disclaimers, noteworthy quotations, etc.